


The Faces We Make

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1





	1. Prologue

"Are you aware your face could stick like that?" The brunette teased the brown haired male with a bow as he was squinting slightly and his forehead was furrowed in concentration.

"Are you aware that I don't care?" Clint snorted, looking at the girl who interrupted him. He knew she said the words on his skin, the ones telling him that she's his soulmate.

"How sweet." The young woman narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if this was legit. "Knew you were a smartass."

"So you found me. We're soulmates. Whoo." Clint put his bow away in his pack. "Judging by the color and where mine is positioned, we're not a platonic bond."

"You are very blunt." Kayla sighed,  pushing her hair out of her face as she looked at his eyes. "Where is yours?"

"Around my back. Yours?" He was openly curious, checking her out.

"Starts at my thigh and ends at my knee." Kayla hummed, rocking on her feet.

"Definitely not platonic." Clint put his hands on her shoulders as she looked at him. She stepped closer and tipped her head to the side as his mouth descended on hers in a hungry kiss. His hands moved to her hips and squeezed lightly as his tongue plundered her mouth, tasting the coffee she had drank earlier. "Fuck. I wanna get used to that."

Kayla could definitely agree, tugging the archer back into another kiss that left them breathless. His hold tightened on her, keeping his forehead against hers as they panted.

"Think I'll keep you." She winked at him and then yelped as he grabbed her butt with both hands. "Wanna go back to my place?"

"Gonna bond you if I do." He stated plainly, not beating around the bush.

"At least get me dinner first." Kayla joked and he nodded seriously, dragging her to a little restaurant. They sat and ate, chatting quietly about themselves before heading to her place after getting her car. Clint couldn't recall ever being so nervous yet excited about something except maybe joining SHIELD.


	2. Home

"C'mere." Clint rumbled, kissing her once they made it inside her house and she shut the door. He lifted her up, prompting her to wrap her legs around him and groaning at the nearness of their soulmarks. There was just two layers of fabric between them and he was determined to have her at his mercy.

Her arms held onto his neck, kissing him while he carried her through the house after she gave him directions to her bedroom. "This door."

"Fuck... Need you so bad, Baby." Clint growled lowly, walking in and kicking the door shut behind them. He'd lost his pack downstairs before he'd jumped her.

"So take me, Clint." She tugged his shirt off when he set her on the bed, exposing his torso to her curious eyes. "Take me all night long."

"Keep talking like that and I will." Clint was ready to go, cock straining against his zipper and body tingling. He pulled her dress off and took in the sight that was all his now, drinking in her body with his eyes and looking at her thigh where his handwriting was clear as day.

He moved over her, feeling out her mood which was aroused yet playful as she tugged at the button of his pants. Her slim fingers tugged the zipper down carefully and then touched him through his boxers, massaging him until his underwear were completely tented and he was growling in his chest with need as the room felt hotter.

"Where's the action to go with your talk, Love?" Kayla teased, squeezing him through his boxers. She yelped as her neck was attacked, Clint's mouth biting down on the sensitive skin and leaving a mark.

"Right here." Clint stripped his underwear off and hooked his fingers in the elastic of her panties, tugging them down and revealing the entrance he needed. Their underwear joined the pile of the clothing on the floor, both stripped bare and slightly in awe. He rubbed his tip against the damp slit, coating himself in her fluids before pressing in slowly and watching her face closely. His sharp eyes caught the wince that she tried to hide by turning her face away, she was very tight. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"I can handle it." She shook her head, holding onto him tightly and pushing her hips down slowly. She wanted him very badly and a little pain was no issue for her, no pain no gain. And this was definitely something she wanted to gain, her soulmate bonded to her.

"Gonna need to take you on your facial reactions than your words." He teased, kissing her cheek and then down her neck to the mark he had left before which had darkened nicely. It was high enough that it couldn't be covered except by a turtleneck and as it was June, people would be suspicious either way. Clint bottomed out, groaning lowly in his throat and holding himself still within her. "Dammit..."

"Don't finish too early, Love." She rubbed his leg with her foot and moved herself experimentally. "Oh yeah. You can move."

"Bossy." Clint snorted, pushing her leg up and smacking her buttocks sharply which pushed a yelp from her pink lips. His hips slowly pulled back and he relished in the feeling of her inner muscles clinging to him, pushing back in once just his tip was inside still.

Her hands held onto his arms, using him to ground herself as his hips started a steady rhythm and drove them both towards their ecstasy. She could feel every vein and ridge in her, rubbing every pleasurable spot in her body. 

Clint himself wasn't fairing as well as he normally did, driven on by instinct and yanked her leg around his back so their soulmarks touched. A raging fire built between them, light radiating around their bodies as their souls became intertwined. It stole her breath away as his breathing became harsher, his face buried in her chest as he lay between her thighs while spilling his seed into her womb.


	3. Together

His body felt heavy like all his energy had been sapped out by their bond, unable to even lift his head from where it was nestled on her heaving chest. His eyes slipped shut as his breathing evened, taking in all the new sensations he could feel coming from her. The flowery scent of her skin, the quick beat of her heart, the soft feeling of her fingers stroking his slightly stubbled cheek and how she seemed to hold tight to him.

Her emotions crested over, filling him with awe and shock mixed with a strong love that warmed him to his core. Confirming the bond had been like no other time he'd had sex, it was an entirely new level that shook him. He could feel her emotions fluctuating and tiredly hummed, reassuring her that he was okay and that she was too and that he had her.

Her body felt weightless and yet full, renewed like she had been reborn with her whole soul in one piece.   
Clint dragged his head up after opening his eyes, looking at her flushed face and pressing a much softer kiss to her lips. The hurry and rush from earlier was gone, replaced by a gentle contentment to hold each other. He rested his head back down, feeling how her arms cradled him as best she could and her lips pressed to his forehead.

"Clint." Her voice was breathy and it sent a shudder through him at the way she said his name, like she was the first thing he had ever heard after being left without sound. It was an amazing feeling, causing a smile to cross his lips.

"Yes?" He nuzzled at her bare skin, taking in her entire being. Being bonded felt like he'd been missing half of himself and finally he'd found it and been reunited with it. Their normal lives could wait while they existed in this blissful peace, no worries and responsibilities.

"I think I love you." She whispered into the still air.

"I think I love you too." Clint kissed her chest, hearing her yawn slightly. "Sleep now, Sweetheart."

"You too." Kayla mumbled, holding onto Clint as her eyes slid shut and she fell asleep.

"Night." He moved off her carefully, rolling onto his back and pulling her to his side. For the first time in a long time, all was completely well in his life and nothing could touch them at the moment.


	4. Apart

Clint woke up to a beeping from the direction of where his pants were on the floor, telling him that his phone was going off and he groaned softly. He shifted the sleeping young woman on his chest and got up, stumbling to his pants and fumbling his phone free from the fabric before answering. "Barton speaking."

"Clint... Where the hell are you?" Tony's familiar voice barked, causing the archer to flinch and check the time.

"It's 6:30 in the morning. What's the issue?" Clint whispered, glancing at the bed and sighing in relief when his soulmate was still sound asleep. He crept into the attached bathroom and shut the door, sitting on the toilet.

"You were supposed to go to the hotel we arranged to pick you up at." Tony was unamused. "You know, the one you were supposed to be taken from an hour ago."

"Well something came up. I don't know when I'll be back." Clint rubbed a hand over his face and yawned. "There's a lovely soulmate of mine laying in bed all by herself because I'm talking to you."

"You found your soulmate?" The genius billionaire sounded surprised.

"Yeah. Last night. Went home with her." Clint responded slowly, leaning on the counter and debating if he could get away with hanging up on Tony. "Kinda wanna go reaffirm the bond again too so..."

"I expect a call when you are ready to be picked up and I'll keep Capsicles off your back." Tony grinned and hung up, going back to working on his suit.

Clint used the toilet, washed his hands and went out to find his bag by the front door. He grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, his razor, deoderant and some fresh boxers before making his way back to the master bathroom and taking a shower. He scrubbed himself clean of sweat and the cum that had been on his skin, luxuriating in hot water and then jumping as he felt cold hands on his skin.

"Hey. Why're you up?" He turned around to see his still very naked soulmate who had joined him in the shower. Her sleepy eyes were focused on him and she shuffled closer, head resting on Clint's shoulder as the water sprayed them both.

"Woke up and you weren't in bed, heard the shower running and needed to pee." She had flushed the toilet but he hadn't heard. "Decided to join you."

"Mm. I needed a shower after last night." Clint's blond hair was darkened to nearly brown by the water. "Didn't wanna wake you though. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Love." Kayla stretched up and kissed him, smiling against his lips as he lifted her carefully to get their faces closer. Clint held her up and groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, soulmarks pressing together. The glow was dimmer this time but the meeting of their soulmarks during sex would always produce the brightest glow because they were united in body and soul.

He pushed inside her slowly, carefully this time. His hips rolled slowly as he held her up with her back against the shower wall and his hands under her to keep her up. Clint explored her neck and shoulder with his lips, tasting her freshly washed skin and leaving lovebites as he went. This second time was more lovemaking than simple sex, their glow brightening until they both hit their peaks and Clint nearly went blind from the glow until he hid his face in her hair while hers was against his shoulder.

"Mm." Clint hummed, rocking his hips slowly through his orgasm and kissing her thoroughly until they were both spent. He cranked the heat on the shower and rinsed them clean again once he slipped out of her, taking his time. "I definitely could get used to that."

"Me too." She felt pleasantly warm and content, standing in the shower with Clint and washing her hair with his help of course. He couldn't keep his hands off her, touching her hair and skin every few seconds like he couldn't believe she was real. They finished up and dried off with large, fluffy towels before putting on a minimal amount of clothing to make breakfast.


	5. Family

Clint held his soulmate from behind as she made scrambled eggs for them, sausage cooking in a pan on another burner that he was in charge of. They worked with soft murmurs, conversing lowly but not wanting to shatter the peace of the morning. Both of them were only partially dressed with Clint in his boxers and Kayla in one of Clint's shirts and a pair of panties.

"Let's freeze this moment." Clint mumbled, using a little tongs to take the cooked sausage out before adding more to the pan. He set them on a plate that had paper towel on it to soak up any grease.

"I agree." She nodded, leaning her head back and kissing the underside of his jaw. The contentment in the air made them both feel warm and sleepy, ready to laze the day away in bed with each other. Finally breakfast was done and they sat down to eat, feet touching and coffee mugs in front of them.

~Several hours later~

They had given into the temptation of staying in bed and were currently watching a movie Clint had picked out, snuggled together as they focused on the screen. Clint's arm was around her shoulders, holding her tightly to his side as he felt protective.

They were about halfway through the movie when they heard a knock, Clint instantly on edge as they made their way downstairs to the front door. Clint stood in front of her as he opened the door and stared at the redhead in front of him.

"Nat? What's up?" Clint continued to block the doorway as he stared at her.

"Came to meet your soulmate of course." Nat flashed her patented fake smiled which put Clint even more on edge. "Can I come in?"

"I guess." Clint backed up, turning and wrapping an arm around his soulmate protectively. "This is Kayla. Kayla, this is Nat who I work with."

"Hello." The brunette girl greeted the other female, tucking herself even more into Clint's side as she shuddered. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as the other woman examined her visibly, sending alarm bells ringing in her head.

"Well, I'll be going." Natasha had evidently found what she had been looking for in the two minutes inside and she left. The other two just looked at each other for a good five minutes.

"Uh... That was enlightening?" Kayla wasn't sure what to think and buried herself into his chest.

"Nat is a bit different... Wait til you meet everyone else." Clint chuckled, lifting her and carrying her off to bed for more movies and snuggling.


	6. Friends

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Kayla shuffled nervously next to Clint in the elevator and held his hand tightly. The brunette had a lot of anxiety about meeting the people Clint cared about the most.

"Trust me. They'll love you." Clint reassured her. "You're kind of like a female Bruce in your attitude and humor and they like him just fine."

"I don't know whether to be reassured by that or not." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder and taking a deep breath as the elevator halted. The two walked out onto the communal floor, Clint smiling at his friends who waited. Natasha had gone on a mission two days after visiting Kayla's house.

"Hey guys." Clint greeted easily, squeezing Kayla's hand gently and leading her to a chair where he sat first before tugging her into his lap. "This is my soulmate, Kayla. She's the smartass who told me my face was gonna stick."

"You make such bizarre faces sometimes though. And muscles can get stuck into place." She protested, laughing now. "Honestly, does he not make weird faces?"

"She has a point, Hawkguy." Tony agreed, looking amused. "Your face is pretty strange all the time though."

"Hey!" Clint pouted slightly, glad that Tony was keeping it light. "Kayla, these are the idiots and Bruce that I call family."

"Ouch." Tony sulked, crossing his arms.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Steve stood up from where he'd been sitting with Bucky and shook her hand, an easy going smile on his face which was meant to reassure.

"Nice to meet you, Captain." The girl smiled, not looking like she would run away screaming anymore. The terrified look had gone away now and was replaced with an open expression.

"Please, call me Steve. You're gonna be here a lot." Steve chuckled, feeling how Bucky approached from behind.

"You're right. He does have a murder strut." Kayla whispered, watching Bucky approach. "Damn those legs."

"What is a murder strut?" Steve looked confused as he turned to greet his soulmate.

"Like he's walking with the purpose of murder, not fast but not slow either." Kayla explained. "Like he knows he's got whoever he's gonna kill cornered with all the time in the world. Alternatively, he could be a model walking the catwalk if you want a more friendly version. He's just got really nice legs and I can see what Clint meant now."

"You talked about my legs?" Bucky snorted. "And nice to meet you, Doll. Don't let Tony scare you off."

"Dude, this is pretty friggin awesome." Kayla grinned widely, shaking Bucky’s hand as her hair turned a vibrant shade of gold and then faded back to light brown.

"Oh. And her appearance changes sometimes." Clint added as they stared at the couple.

"Huh." Tony said eloquently.

"Yeahhhh... The Asgardians aren't the only mythological beings that exist." Kayla sighed, putting a hand on her face.

"This is my soulmate who is Bruce Banner." Tony smirked. "Best soulmate there is."

"I disagree." Sam had come in. "Rhodey is the best."

"Gross." Tony made a face. "Stop talking about Honey Bear."

"Nice to finally meet the girl Clint's been texting me about while he was gone. He would wait til you fell asleep and instantly so many questions." Sam stated with a grin as Clint blushed.

"Oho. So that's who you were texting." Kayla was amused now, kissing Clint's cheek. "Clint is too cute."

"Am not." Clint shook his head. "You weren't calling me cute last night."

"Clinton Barton! That's not proper!" Steve scolded.

"Yeah, Clint. That's not proper." Kayla took on a fake snobby tone. "Gosh. There's a lady present."

"I regret introducing you to them now. You're gonna gang up on me." Clint groaned, burying his face in her neck.

"Well, Birdman. That is life." Tony said simply, holding Bruce in his lap. "You should be glad we're getting along."

"Yeah I am." Clint laughed, squeezing his soulmate tightly to him and kissing her neck. "She can hang with you guys when I'm gone."

"Clint, I do have a job." She reminded him.

"What do you do?" Sam asked curiously.

"Run my sister's company." She answered promptly. "Phantoms Toys."

"No way... Think you could get your sister to agree to the meeting Pepper's been requesting?" Tony spoke excitedly.

"Dude, she honestly could just talk to me. I know everything she does and she would just end up sending me anyways." Kayla smirked slightly. "She likes to do the parties and public appearances but I do the behind the scenes stuff with the paperwork and things like that."

"Sweet." Tony immediately pulled out his phone and texted Pepper. "We can set that up later."

"Yep. Anyways, I'm glad that I got to meet y'all." Kayla smiled at everyone in the room before they settled into a game of Cards Against Humanity.


	7. Years

~Six years later~

 

"Clinton! Our son needs to go to bed!" Kayla shouted, standing under the attic. Her hands rested on her hips, mildly accentuating the pregnant belly she currently sported. The whole pregnant thing was the reason she hadn't pulled the ladder down and gone up after her soulmate and their son. She couldn't see her feet which was dangerous on a flat surface, let alone on a ladder.

"Aw, Mommy." Nathaniel whined from above her head.

"Now, Nate. You need to sleep." Kayla spoke firmly.

"Mommy says Now, Daddy." Nathaniel told his father.

"Clint, it will be very unfun for a long time for you." Kayla added and backed up when she heard Clint's footsteps above her. The ladder swung down and Clint carried their four year old down.

"Your Mommy is a party pooper." Clint muttered.

"Mommy! Daddy said you were a party pooper!" Nathaniel gasped.

"Oh did he?" Kayla narrowed her eyes at Clint. "Off to bed, Monkey. Tomorrow we go see Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky."

"Okay, Mommy. Love you." Nathaniel hugged her around the neck. He had been named for his Auntie Nat. 

"Love you too, Monkey." She kissed his forehead as Clint went to tuck him in. 

She made her way downstairs carefully, sitting in the comfy recliner. It was her favorite chair currently.

"Have I told you how Beautiful you look today?" Clint smiled at his wife and leaned over to kiss her.

"No but you can keep sucking up." Kayla crossed her arms, looking at her husband. "It's over an hour past his bedtime."

"Sorry, Sweetheart." Clint apologized, kissing her cheek and then her lips. "He was just so happy and I missed him."

"I know you did." She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Babies, Nate and I missed you too."

"Can't wait til they get here." Clint grinned, nudging her with his nose. 

"No sleep for weeks. Oh joy." Kayla deadpanned.

"It'll be worth it. I'll be home. Phil already set it up." Clint sat on the foot stool near the recliner despite the perfectly good couch nearby. He liked to be close to his wife.

"Good. Cause we need you." Kayla murmured, holding his hand over where one of their children was kicking.

"Got quite the leg." Clint sounded awed. He leaned over and kissed her belly. "Be nice to your Mommy. She's carrying you."

The babies settled as though reassured by their daddy's voice, leaving a peaceful stillness.


End file.
